


Gonna Love You Until You Hate Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Banter, Candles, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Middle of Everywhere Era, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor complies when Natalie says she wants to spice up their love life.





	Gonna Love You Until You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wax

"You want to try what?!" Taylor asked, his voice a screech as he looked over at his wife. Surprised by her words and the request she had to spice up their love life.

A request that made him feel a bit afraid for reasons.

"I want to use wax," Natalie spoke again as she looked over at the candle on the bedside table. "Pour hot wax on you."

Taylor gulped softly at that, not sure if he could handle wax. Especially not with his chest, the pain that would bring and everything. "Is this just your sick way of telling me you want me to shave my chest Nat?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow, hoping with everything in him that was what she was trying.

Natalie only shook her head, Taylor feeling as if any hope he had just evaporated on the spot. His wife really did want to try using wax on him and he was scared shitless to try it. When in his younger days he may have been up for anything.

But now several years later well the prospect of wax being poured on his chest wasn't one he was sure he was up to.

"Are you actually scared right now?" Natalie mused as she inched closer to him in the bed. "The mighty Taylor Hanson who used to brag about being down for anything and everything sex wise is actually scared of something?"

"I'm not scared," Taylor countered though he knew she'd read through him. She always did.

"Yes you are," Natalie smirked as she leaned in to peck his lips. "You're finally scared of something and this makes me so fucking happy," she said and Taylor wanted to roll his eyes and be upset at Natalie for gloating about this.

But he wasn’t because maybe he deserved it. Deserved her taunting him after he had put her through hell and back for the first few years of their marriage. Years that sometimes he tried to make up for now that he swore he was a changed man.

A man who loved her, and only her. No one else but her.

"I can't wait to tell Kate about this," Natalie sighed as she shook her head. The gleeful look still present on her face.

Taylor was not liking the possibility of her telling Kate. Knowing if she told Kate that Kate would most likely tell Zac because they couldn't keep anything from each other. Even if sometimes they should have.

"Please don't tell Kate," Taylor spoke up as he looked at Natalie, trying to give her his best pleading look. Hoping that somehow he was succeeding in it, but not sure if he was. "Please."

Natalie's smirk returned at Taylor's pleading. Taylor, not once liking that it had returned, was almost dreading whatever she was going to say to him.

"I won't tell Kate," Natalie offered up way too quickly and Taylor knew in his gut there had to be a ‘but’ coming. There was always one when she spoke too soon. "But, only if you let me use the wax on you," she continued, confirming Taylor's suspicions.

Heaving a sigh, Taylor looked away from her and over at the candle on the bedside table. "Fine," he agreed knowing it was the only way to shut Natalie up so that she wouldn't tell Kate. "You can use the wax on me the next time we have sex," he agreed with a nod of his head.

Knowing in the pit of his stomach he would probably regret it when it was time for them to have sex again, feeling almost thankful that they had already had sex tonight and she had said she couldn't go anymore. Knowing if she could she would definitely use it on him tonight.

At least for now he had saved himself until tomorrow probably. A day which he hoped would be slow in getting here.

"I knew you'd see reason," Natalie told him as her smirk turned into a grin. "You always do in the end, even if it takes awhile," she said before moving to turn off the light. 

After the light was off Taylor just fell silent.

Hating that he had caved and that she had made him cave with blackmail of sorts. Taylor not even sure where she had learned her blackmail, which was actually a lie. Maybe he did know where she learned it. She had learned it from him and all the years he had done it to her.

Which was why he couldn't fault her for it. Made him love her a bit more if he were being totally honest with himself.

***

The next night Taylor looked at Natalie warily as he sat on the edge of the bed in just his underwear. His teeth were making indents on his lip as his nerves built up. The regret from telling her that the next time they had sex that she could use wax on him building up because as she undressed, revealing some of her best sexy underwear to him, the candle on the night stand was burning. It had been burning for awhile so he was pretty sure there might be a good accumulation of wax built up or building up and, well, the idea of the pain he would feel wasn't doing much to keep him excited.

He knew this would make Natalie happy. Something he wanted to do, make his wife happy to make up for all the years he had let her down and hurt her. So if she thought this would spice up their love life, he'd give it a try. Just for her.

Only for her. He'd never try this with one of the many women or men he had cheated with in the past. Taylor honestly hadn't trusted anyone who he had cheated with as much as he trusted his wife, a woman who after fifteen years had showed how much she loved him each and every day. After all, she had stuck by him through the worst, and he liked to tell himself it wasn't because of the children. Rather, she stayed out of a general love for him too.

"You okay?" Natalie asked softly after she was undressed. At least as much as Taylor was which was just in her underwear. "You seem off," she stated as she slowly climbed onto Taylor's lap, her finger running down his cheek gently.

Taylor shut his eyes all too briefly at the contact of her skin on his.

"I'm fine," he lied as he opened his eyes again and looked into hers. "Just a bit nervous still I guess."

Natalie only laughed at that information her nose scrunching up. "Oh Tay," she sighed before leaning in to leave a kiss on his lips. A way too brief kiss for his liking. "It's going to be fine. It may hurt some but at the same time you may like the pain."

"I've never liked the pain in anything," Taylor countered knowing that when it came to pain he was kind of a wuss. It was something his brothers loved to relentlessly tease him about.

Especially Zac, which was the main reason Kate couldn't find out how chicken shit he was over using wax. Because then Zac would know and he'd never hear the end of it, ever.

Laughing more Natalie only leaned in again to kiss Taylor. This time the kiss was longer than the last and Taylor let his eyes fall shut. Hoping that maybe the kiss and her body so close to his would be enough to stop his worries. Let him relax and maybe enjoy what was to come.

Surprise himself even.

But the moment Natalie pushed him back on the bed and laid down over him Taylor semi came out of everything. His worries once again creeping up. Reminding him how much this would hurt but right as that happened Natalie moved her hips down into his and he let out a moan.

His cock growing just a bit harder at the want he had for his wife. How he longed to be inside of her even if he was just inside of her last night. Something he wished he had always had from the beginning of their marriage. A craving for Natalie and only her.

Whining when she pulled away from the kiss Taylor watched as she rolled her eyes playfully before moving some to reach out for the candle on the bedside table.

Taylor swallowing hard though despite his nerves his cock somehow still stayed hard. Hadn't died down even if the idea of pain wasn't one of his kinks.

"You sure about this Taylor?" Natalie asked him after the candle was in hand. "I mean we really don't have to do this. I won't tell Kate how scared you are if that is what is making you agree," she continued as if she could read his mind.

He wouldn't be surprised if she could. After so many years of marriage she had probably learned how. Just to see if he was cheating or lying to her.

Nodding his head Taylor kept looking at her, "I'm sure," he said knowing he probably should have taken her offer to just not. But a small part of him didn't trust that she wouldn't tell Kate.

"Okay," Natalie muttered as she slowly moved the candle a bit closer to his skin, chewing on her lip as she titled it and he held his breath.

His eyes closing as he waited for the wax to make contact with his skin and the minute it did Taylor had to hiss.

The pain making him hurt, but also oddly not killing his excitement. Not if the way his cock twitched was any indication.

"Y..you can do more," Taylor told Natalie as he opened his eyes to look up at her. "That wasn't too bad," he said watching as Natalie smirked and obeyed what he said.

His chest soon becoming an odd canvas of mostly wax. His hips eventually starting to grind up into Natalie each time more wax landed on his chest.

Both of them moaning each time it happened and Taylor knew he couldn't take it. Couldn't take still having clothes on. Wanted them both naked so that he could be inside of her.

"Need you so bad Nat," Taylor muttered out his words making Natalie look back down at him. Her brown eyes connecting with his blue only briefly.

Long enough that he knew she understood him and long enough that he could see the lust that had built in her eyes. Letting him know she wanted him too.

Taylor wondering though what had really turned her on. If it was truly their hips grinding together or if she had gotten pleasure out of his pain. Something he wouldn't put past her because she was his wife after all.

She had to be slightly sadistic too.

Natalie eventually moved away from Taylor which caused Taylor to let out a whine, at least until he realized what she was doing. She was putting the candle away for now. Taylor had no doubts she'd bring it back before the night was through.

Though he didn't say anything about it. Instead he just laid there until she had the candle situated and once it was she finally moved back on him.

She leaned down to kiss him and he reciprocated the kiss eagerly, so fucking turned on for Natalie. He knew the wax, and the pain from it, was also partly why he was so turned on for her. Something he hadn't really seen coming nor was it something he was going to complain about either.

Maybe in the end he wouldn't be opposed if they used wax again or even if they found new methods of pain for her to inflict on him. Taylor realizing then maybe he was more than sadistic. He could be partly masochistic too.


End file.
